Summer Delight
by LightHope1
Summary: If you had to live up to your family tradition of going iwth peter each year would you. DUH! But LIra isn't like her older sister, the new family has two daughters instead of the tradtion of one. Lira's mother thinks she a curse while her father is obsess


Summer Delight

I walked down the street of my small town called Lakewood. Its somewhere in the middle of the east coast of America, on the eastern seaboard, most of the tourists find our town by accident and fall in love with it and move here. That's how my family moved from England to Lakewood about four generations ago. To go on top of it all, we have this strong heritage of storytelling in our family and my parents believe in stories and children. I think it's that hippy movement thirty years ago that went to there heads, but I could totally be wrong, they could be born whacked. I have three siblings besides me, theirs my older sister, Stella, my younger brother Drew and his twin Adam. My name is Lira and I don't belong with my family, I never have and I never will.

Ok, now you think I am over reacting or maybe I'm crazy like my parents. There has never been a moment in my life that I have ever "connected" or even agreed with my sister. She's the complete opposite of me, were only three years apart but compare me to her I'm left in the dust. She has the perfect hair, face, personality and a sheer talent to ruin my life. She's mother's favorite out of the two of us and but then again I don't try to beat her. The reason mother loves Stella more then me, is because Stella believes in Peter Pan.

When I was 10 years old, I made it clear to mother I wanted to grow up and didn't believe in him (Peter Pan).

I still remember that evil piercing glare she gave me and her simple words, "Lira when will you learn. You are from the Darling line and as Wendy's 4th great grand daughter you should believe in him, he could come for you during a spring cleaning and you should be prepared!"

"Mother, is it that hard for you to allow me not to believe in him?" I questioned laying my arms on my hips.

"You child, will never be the chosen one to go off with Peter. You bring shame to this family." Mother shouted.

The tears ran down my young face and then I realized I would never get to by mother's little angel like Stella.

Now you're probably thinking, what about my father, he must love me and I know he does in his own weird way between his Porch and Audi. My brothers Adam and Drew fit into his circle of cars better then any human could even my mother. The twins put our age difference at exactly, three years, six months, twelve days, eight hours, forty-five minutes and thirty-seven seconds apart in birth from me. There geniuses in school and I think someday they will work for NASA or something. So now you know that my parents and sibling are nothing like me, but I still haven't finished my whole I'm different from them part yet.

After that day when I was ten, I stayed out of the nursery my brothers and Stella shared. They wait for Peter in that room and I sleep in the old guest room. My clothes, my toys and my things transformed the faded flower covered wallpaper of this room. My mother never came to tuck me in at night and at first I would cry out loud. My sniffles and tears, always woke my young brothers in the hall across from me. I grew up faster then my siblings, when they played I would work part time at the flower shop on the main road of Lakewood. Everyday I would come home at five p.m. and bring daises for mother. That's how it went till the summer between 8th and 9th grade.

When the summer began the nights would be very warm and we would have to leave all the windows open because mother thought Peter would set outside the windowsill and listen. My job at the flower shop became later and I would came home very late around midnight. 'You're thinking now, a flower shop?' Well its true, we had back orders for days and it was coming forth of July and add up that were the only flower place for miles well its a lot. I had been walking home and looked up to the house I lived in. It was 3 stories and almost all the lights were dark, expect the nursery, I could hear mother's voice in the wind and out of the corner of my eye I saw something flicker. I could have sworn that it was my imagination but then the light went out and the flicker crept on the sill closer to the open window. I stood frozen looking up at the room; the figure turned around and looked straight at me. His face hidden in the shadows of the night but I could see his smile. It gave me chills as if I wasn't supposed to see him at all. He disappeared into the window and I ran for the house. I ran to my room and slammed the door locking it; I prayed that he wouldn't come for me too. I collapsed on the bed, not thinking of the window still wide open and slid under the sheets, covering my head like a little child.

After a good hour I woke and got out of the bed thinking it was safe. I heard no noise and just crept to the dresser to change into a nightgown. Before I pulled my top off, I heard a creak in the floor. I slammed my shirt down and swung around to see the figure standing before me. He slid his hands through his blond hair and looked down at me with his intoxicating eyes.

"Hello?" I murmured.

He did a little bow and grinned, "Hello. Do you know where Wendy is?"

I looked past him and said, "She's dead. Didn't you know that?"

He nodded and said, "I had to be sure. I looked in the nursery and she wasn't there. Then I saw you outside and I had to know. You look so much like her! Wendy said once this was her favorite room in the new house."

I laughed and said, "What is your name?" He laughed a pure child's and his eyes glittered, "Peter Pan!" He placed his arms on his crest and lifted off the ground slightly. I stepped back and whispered, "You can't be him. He doesn't exist, you have the wrong Darling. You are supposed to take Stella away!" I whispered.

He stepped closer to me and I smelt his scent, it smelt like flowers and warm bread. "Never say what I am supposed to do! You sound like an adult. Your Wendy's descendant, but your different from the others, you aren't in the nursery." He said while shaking his finger at me. "You don't look like the descriptions in the stories! You're taller and older looking than I think you should be!" I said. His face changed to a solemn one and he pulled his sword out, pointing it right at my throat. "Milady, you are correct. I grow because Wendy died and I can't find another to replace her!" I half nodded and shook a little bit. He laid the sword down and sank to the ground. "This trip has worn me out. I have become very weak from this time travel business from neverland to here." I stepped closer to him and offered my hand, "You can have my bed for the rest of the night!" Lira sat next to the bed and thought, 'What will mother think?'

Well here's the start. Maybe u might review lol

Bye

Lighthope1


End file.
